


Blind Date

by kitausu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: “What’s the crisis? I thought you had a blind date? Didn’t go well?”Lance wailed, collapsing into the couch with a dramatic sigh.“Yesss, Hunk. He’s too handsome. He’s just so hot. You would not believe what he did to me. I still can’t believe it.”or, Lance goes on a blind date and can't handle how hot Shiro is





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a prompt request by a lovely anon
> 
> "It's midnight, what do you want?"
> 
> This honestly probably do not go anywhere near what they were expecting, and I'm so sorry for that. But I did have fun writing this.

  1. “It’s midnight, what do you want?”



Keith whined, hand flapping around until he smacked Hunk full in the face, waking him from a deep slumber.

“What the hell, Keith?”

Hunk groaned as he tried to bury his face into the pillow, avoiding Keith’s wild arms and the impatient banging that was thundering from their front door.

_Wait. Banging?_

Now, unfortunately, fully awake, Hunk was starting to put the pieces together.

“It’s Lance.”

Keith’s voice was muffled under the blanket and sheets he had pulled over his head, and honestly, he looked so adorable, Hunk forgot the throbbing bruise coming up on his cheek from his boyfriend’s misplaced hit.

“How do you know?”

He didn’t need to see Keith’s face to know he was giving him his patent _I am deeply unimpressed with you right now_ look.

“Who _else_ would be banging on our door at midnight?”

Which…okay, fine. Fair enough.

And sure enough, it was Lance at the door, hand raised comically as if going for another knock.

“Lance, it’s midnight. What do you want?”

Lance pouted, because hello, Hunk was his best friend, he was supposed to be there for him, _even at midnight._

“I am having a _crisis,_ Hunk. A crisis!”

Hunk sighed, scrubbing his hands across his face and into his hair, before stepping aside to let Lance into the room.

“What’s the crisis? I thought you had a blind date? Didn’t go well?”

Lance wailed, collapsing into the couch with a dramatic sigh.

“Yesss, Hunk. He’s too handsome. He’s just so _hot._ You would not believe what he did to me. I still can’t believe it.”

Hunk sat up at that, suddenly concerned. What _did_ he do to Lance? Something terrible, maybe? What if they guy was still in Lance’s apartment? He could take him. He had never seen him, but Hunk could take him. If not, Keith had knives all over this place. Keith, at least, could take him.

“He made me come like 3 times, Hunk. He made me _cry_ sex tears. I’ve never cried during sex. How am I supposed to ever have sex again if this doesn’t work out?”

Of course, he should have known.

“I mean, why don’t you text him in the morning and set up another date?”

Lance looked at him, entirely nonplussed.

“He’s still in there. He’s asleep in my bed. I snuck out to come tell you about my crisis, obviously. Takashi isn’t exactly the type to fuck and leave, I can tell _that_ already.”

The room went silent, forcing Lance to look up from where he was still sprawled on the couch and tracing the patterns in the sheetrock of the ceiling.

“You _left_ him there?”

The question was in stereo, and they both turned to see a very disgruntled Keith standing in one of Hunk’s shirts and already well past the point of wanting to throw Lance out and back to his own apartment.

“He’s asleep. Plus, it’s just next door. It isn’t like I left the building.”

Keith looked ready to strangle Lance (and really, Lance should get lessons on looking intimidating while half-naked from Keith, because he was amazing at it).

“Get up and go back before you ruin this, idiot. I am never setting you up with one of my friends again if you don’t—“

The words cut off with a click as Keith snapped his mouth shut when he realized what he had just said.

“One of _your_ friends? I thought he was a friend of Allura’s from work. I didn’t know you knew Takashi. Wait…Takashi...Shirogane…Shiro…this is _Shiro_? You’ve had the hottest friend in the world since childhood and you only _just_ set me up with him? What the hell Keith?”

Keith resisted the urge to bodily haul Lance up and throw him out the door.

“Well you’re making me regret it. So, get out and _go home._ ”

Lance looked appealing to Hunk but Hunk simply shrugged. He tried to stay out of any arguments that cropped up between his best friend and his boyfriend. It was for his own sanity. (Which was probably also why Keith had kept the fact that Lance’s date was _Shiro_ from him. The less he knew the better, sometimes).

It wasn’t exactly like Lance _didn’t_ want to return to the incredibly sweet, smart, sexy as fuck man in his bed. It was the principle of the thing, really.

“I’ll remember this, Keefer!”

Keith snorted as he gave Lance one final push out the door.

“Yeah, yeah, talk about it at your wedding, why don’t you?”

With a huff, Lance turned on his heel and marched the whole five feet down the hall to his own front door, still unlocked from his stealthy exit.

When he made it back inside, he tiptoed quietly into the bedroom. Thankfully, it looked like Shiro was still asleep, meaning all Lance needed to do was slip under the covers and back into Shiro’s arms and he would be none the wiser.

“So how was Keith?”

Lance nearly jumped out of his skin when Shiro shifted to pull him more comfortably on top of him so he was straddling Shiro’s lap and resting fully on his chest.

“Oh, so you heard that?”

His face felt nearly hot enough to combust when Shiro just smirked.

“I can’t say I’m sorry I made you cry during sex, if you think it _ruined you for other men._ ”

Lance couldn’t even deny it, because they both knew it was absolutely what he had meant.

“Too intense?”

Shiro shook his head, hands slipping up the back of Lance’s sleep shirt to rub soothing circles at the small of his back.

“I knew what you were like before the date. I kind of…well…asked Keith to set us up. I saw you at a faculty party when I picked Keith up once. You were pretty drunk, and trying to teach all the other teachers about the history of the influence of the ocean in literature. You were probably the most adorable thing I had ever seen.”

Lance remembered that night. He had woken up with a hangover and an incredible epiphany about his research.

“This wasn’t really a blind date then. More like a set up.”

Shiro’s hand crept up a little higher beneath Lance’s shirt, absently massaging the knots along Lance’s shoulder blades with deft fingers as he spoke. The heat of Lance’s own skin warmed the metal of Shiro’s prosthetic in a tantalizing contrast.

“Nope. Does it bother you?”

The hand was moving around to his sides now, moving low, squeezing Lance’s hip just the way he liked.

“No…ah…only if there isn’t a second date.”

Shiro hadn’t even thought that was a question, but it was good to know they were on the same page.


End file.
